She has a place in my heart Bull x Marissa
by Just a Storytellerx
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you can forgive some of my mistakes ;) Anyway I hope you enjoy the story as much I loved writing it! Bull & Marissa are too cute to handle. Let some reviews so I can know if you like it or not and to improve my story/writing etc. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.
1. She has a place in my heart

Bull and his team ended another case with saved a boy for going to prision.

Outside the court Dr Bull is looking to others. He can see his life before his eyes. He can see the happiness of his team members for concluding these case, and each of theme were important for that succeed. Chunk, Cabel, Benny, Danny and Marissa. Well Marissa.. It's his eyes or She looks absolutely stunning in that green dress!? "I have to tell her tonight!" his thought came into words and with that he approach to the team:

\- "Guys what do you think about going out tonight?"

\- "I think that's a great idea!" - Danny said.

\- "We should celebrate!" - all said in unison.

\- Great, see you later guys!

At that time Marissa vanished. Bull was searching for her when he found her talking with Kyle, yes that piece of #4$&% that lied to her. He had a hand placed on her back!

"What the hell is he doing?" Dr Bull questioned himself, and when he was going in their direction they went to a car.

\- "Marissa! Marissa!" - Dr Bull yelled

Marissa looked back a bit scared and told: - "I will be back in time tonight, I promise!" and with that the car vanished in the corner of the street.

For Bull these was all very strange. For months Marissa was terrible, incosolable because of Kyle. He was in prision for about a year. And it was during that time that Bull learned, yes learned to love Marissa. At first he was just there as a friend, and he believed that, but the feeling that he felt about that brave woman changed. He wasn't expecting that! He always saw her as friend. How that changed? What changed? Probably the time devoted to her. These time it wans't her supporting him with a lost case, with another discussion with Diane, or with another failed romance. It was him! Him conforting her. See Marissa's vulnerability sometimes is not easy. That's what changed, because as he thinks now, the feeling was always there!

A "knoc" in the door took Dr Bull back to reality

\- "Are you coming?" - Benny asked

\- "Where?" - Bull asked confused

\- "To the party that you invited us! Remember?

\- "What time is it?"

\- "7 pm" - Bull looked a bit confused

\- "I think you just had a long nap, I think that's the anwser you are looking for" - Benny said with a laugh

\- "Yeah, yeah it is." - Bull get up from the chair

\- "C'mon sleepy boy" - Benny said walking his friend into the corridor

\- "You are very funny!

\- Bull looked around the office and there was no one. Benny noticed the look and said: - "They are all waiting for you in the restaurant, don't worry!"

And with that they went to the restaurant.

_ **In the restaurant** _

That was a cosy restaurant, with live music, with a very country vibe. Bull and Benny entered the room and Chunk made a sign.

\- "Where have you to been?" - Marissa asked

\- "Well, our slee..."

\- "Grh..grh.." - Bull interrupted - "We just got a bit of traffic on the way, nothing more!" - Bull said looking directly to Benny that was almost laughing.

\- "Have you order?" - Bull asked trying to change the subject.

\- "Of course Dr! What do you expect of your superb team? - Cable asked, making all laugh.

\- "Just that! You all are very well trained! - Bull stated proudly.

\- "Oh they are! I make sure of that" - Marissa said trying to challenge Bull.

\- Wow really? Who is the boss on my company? - Bull asked playing that game with Marissa

\- You want an honest anwser to that question Dr. - Marissa said with a smirk. Her anwser made all laugh, including Bull, because he knows that she is the boss.

But he couldn't resist. How he loved that games with Rissa.


	2. It was always you

A few hours later...

Cable, Chunk, Danny and Benny were at the pool table and Marissa was at the sofa alone. It was the right time, that's what Bull thought! He looked at her. She was drinking her whiskey and her eyes...he can see sadness in her eyes, pain... Maybe that son of #%^*$£ did something to her. He approached her.

\- " Is everything alright,...Boss? - that last part made Marissa laugh.

\- "Yes, yes! You need something Jason?"

\- "This maybe will sound a little" ... - but when he thought he was saying it - "You're company!"

\- Marisa smiled and said - " I feel very honoured. You want anything to drink?

\- "Oh, yes I need a drink!" - Bull said a bit nervous.

With the hours passing the members of the team were going home, one by one until there only be them at the bar. Marissa could feel the effects of the alcohol on her, she was more funny and outgoing and Bull loved that! He couldn't take his eyes of her, she talked, talked and he was hypnotized by her.

\- "Jason, Jason?"

\- "Yeah I'm listening!"

\- "No you're not, you're liar! I'm asking you to come dance with me and you just keep smiling!"

\- "Perdon madame, let's go dance!"

\- "Wow that's the effect that alcohol has in you? Speak other languages?"

\- "And you need to see my moves, I am a great dancer!"

\- "Oh, let's see that! Impress me!"

\- He just needed that. Jason pushed Marissa to him which made her almost fall on him.

They are now 2 inches separate from each other's faces. And they are like that, looking into each other's eyes, for a few seconds and then the music starts playing. Song, after song, after song they continue until Marissa said:

\- "Hey Bull let's stop a bit. You proved me enough! I'm really tired."

\- "Ohh.. I don't know if I will let you go" - Bull said with a smirk

\- "Please Bull my shoes are killing me"

\- "Ok, oj just this time, but You own me a dance. I will not forget that!"

\- Deal.

They sit on the sofa and Bull said

\- "You want a drink Marissa?"

\- "No thanks. I was thinking that I should go. It was a great evening Bull, thanks. I don't remember the last time that I had so much fun!"- Marissa started packing her things when Bull pushed her arm, she looked at him and he stands looking at her thinking to himself "do it or not, c'mon be a men! You love her, do it!"

\- "Jason?"

\- "I... I hope you'll not be mad at me!"

\- "Why would I... - and then Bull kissed her with such passion that made her legs tremble a bit. A long passionate kiss.

She pushed him slowly

\- "Jason that's the alcohol talking, I think we should go."

He looked at her. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way, he thought. But he was so sure with that kiss! Alcohol talking, she says. It was him screaming for her love! She couldn't see? But he didn't want to push.

\- "Yes, sorry Marissa, we should go home."

\- "Don't worry, let's go. I think we need a good night of sleep"

Outside the bar Marissa starts:

\- "Jason tomorrow I need to talk to you about an important matter, do you have time? It's really important!"

\- "Of course I have. Something I should be worry about?"

\- "Tomorrow we talk. Thanks for the night. I really had a great time! And never forget You're one of my best friends and I would do anything for you. You know that right?

\- "Why are you saying this? Right now?"

\- "Because maybe you can forget that tomorrow."


	3. I would break my own heart to protect y

Marissa went home and was a mess

She just couldn't forget that kiss. "Why did Jason did that? Can he feel something for me? C'mon Marissa be realist he was just too much time alone and the alcohol helped him to do it. But it felt good, it felt right." Marissa thought.

Knowing him for seven years helped them to understand each other, to learn the signs of each other and to live with their platonic love.

Marissa was now on her bed lost in her thoughts thinking about what Kyle told her and remembered their conversation:

...

Outside the court that day in the morning

\- "Marissa!"

\- "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

\- "I need to talk to you."

\- "Wow really! You don't convince me this time! I was a fool, but I won't be again."

\- "Are you sure?" - You could see fire on Marissa's eyes with Kyle's words!

\- "What do you want?" - Marissa asked

\- "I have to tell you one thing or two about an idea that I had."

\- "What are you trying to tell me?"

\- "Take it easy, you are very nervous..."

\- "I won't play these games with you." - And with that Marissa turned back to her team.

Kyle pushed her and said:

\- "You will, believe me! And you want to hear this! So go inside the car now!"

\- Marissa looked astonished, How could a person be so cruel. And how blind she was to have loved him?

She was entering the car when she heard a familiar voice

\- Marissa! Marissa!"- it was Bull yelling.

\- "I will be back in time tonight, I promise!" - that's all she said and entered the car.

She could see the confusion on Bull's eyes but she couldn't explain what she didn't even understood.

Kyle and her went to a park

\- "Now can you tell what the hell is going on here?"

\- "I want you to work in my company."

\- "Wait what? What company?"

\- "Same business as Bull. We need you"

\- "No way! Do you ever really think I would accept that?"

\- "Yes my dear!"

\- "You are crazy!"

\- "Look, you will work for me, because if not I will deliver these files into police."

Marissa took the files and started reading theme. - "These are the files of how Bull build his company. Wait no, this is not true, he didn't build it with corruption!"

\- "Me and you know that, but what about the police?"

\- "They will discovery easily that these files are falsified."

\- "Sweetie I have one team working with some polices and judges, do you think that I can't do it? And imagine...Bull goes to prison, all of his team workers go to unemployment, all because of your wrong and selfish decision."

\- "You're bastard!"

\- "You accept my offer and I won't go to the police."

Marissa couldn't believe in what she was listening. She couldn't expose the company and mostly the people who worked there.

\- "Wow and if you are not convinced yet, I can pay the double that Bull pays you. That will make your life easier, you can live a great life and continue to pay the rent of your mother's apartment."

\- "DON'T YOU DARE TO DO SOMETHING OR SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

\- "That depends on your decision."

Marissa can't believe in what she is listening. "Jesus oh I'm going to do it? How I will leave them? My love needs to be stronger than my fear, for my mother, for Cable, Chunk, Danny, Benny and Bull. How they will react?"

Kyle interrupted Marissa thoughts - "So you will accept?"

Marissa with her head down, consumed with sadness replied:

\- "Yes, I will. Now take me back to my home."

\- "Yes my dear." - Kyle said with a big triumphant smile.

Back to reality Marissa didn't know how to tell Bull that She was leaving TAC.

Tears escaped from her eyes... She needed to sleep.

...

AT THE TAC THE NEXT DAY

\- "Good Morning guys!"

\- "Ei Doctor you are very happy today!"

\- "That's so notorious?"

\- "Oh it is my friend" - Benny said and asked - "So who's the lucky one?"

\- "No one" - Bull replied trying to escape the conversation.

\- "Bull, c'mon!" - Benny insisted

\- "Let's get to work."

Between smiles and the conversation Bull and Benny entered to Bull's office, but it was someone there expecting theme

\- "Marissa!"

\- "Hello to you both. Bull it's now a good time to talk to you?"

\- Of course. Benny can we talk later?"

\- "Yes! I mean I think I got my answer!" - Benny said proudly, knowing that the woman that made Bull so happy probably was Marissa!

\- "Go to work."

Benny closed the door and now it was just the two of them.

\- "Well let me talk first" - Bull started

\- "Bull this not about yesterday, so let me talk!"

\- "Ok. What you need to talk to me?"

Marissa took a deep breath and said: - "My resignation." - God this hurt so much speaking out loud with Bull in front of me - Marissa thought to herself

\- "I don't understand. Why?"

\- "Because I need to move on."

\- "Move on of what? Of me?"

\- "No, no."

\- "What about? Are you not happy with the job, with the team, what? Tell me Rissa!" - At this point Bull was holding Marissa's hands and almost whispering.

\- "Bull I don't want to talk about this, please just let me go!"

\- "NO! NO! NO!"

Marissa needed to convince Bull. But how? She had an idea but that could hurt him forever. She couldn't do it. But she needed to do it for him. To convince him. To protect him. That's the only way for him to letting her go...

\- "Please tell me!"

Marissa tried to put a different tone of voice

\- "Our relationship was put in dangerous since that time you exposed my story to everyone at court to save yourself and your company!"

\- "Marissa you know that's not true!"

\- "It is. Have you never thought about me? Ever?" - Marissa was almost breaking, but she couldn't, for him. Oh my she couldn't look into his eyes. He was almost crying. God the pain in his eyes.

\- "Marissa I always thought about you. You are my best friend, my companion!" - He approached her. It was more difficult to both of them to contain their feelings.

\- "Look at me Rissa." He held her - "Look at me in my eyes. Are you looking?

\- "Yes."

\- "As an expert what do you see?"

\- "What?

\- "Read me!"

\- "No!"

\- "Do it!"

\- "I... I can see... I can see pain, sadness" - and with that Marissa started crying- "and I see..."

\- "You see love. Marissa I love you, and yesterday I knew pretty well what I was doing! It was not the alcohol. Please listen to me!

\- "Bull, please..."

\- "Marissa don't go I beg you! I can't lose you!"

That last words made Marissa's heart beat so much faster. He was in love with her...

She looked at him and stole a deep and strong kiss from him. And he didn't let her go. He enveloped her in his arms. And they stayed that way for some minutes.

\- "Bull I need to go..."

\- "Please don't"

\- "Respect my decision."

And with that Marissa opened the door and went to her colleagues to say goodbye.


End file.
